Réconfort
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Lorsque Derek pars avec Cora, Stiles remarque qu'il lui manque plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il décida d'en parler à Scott et les choses ne finirent pas exactement comme il était prévu, tout ça à cause d'une idée lumineuse de Stiles mais, se n'est pas eux qui iraient s'en plaindre.


**Ça se passe à la fin de la saison trois A si je me souviens bien, c'est un texte qui traînait dans mes fichiers :D**

**En espérant que vous aimiez :)**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

Stiles était en état d'anxiété aigu. Il tournait tellement en rond que son trajet resterait marqué à jamais dans le pauvre plancher de sa chambre qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. La cause de son état? Scott. Ou plutôt les aveux qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire lorsqu'il arriverait. Depuis le départ de Derek, Stiles était beaucoup plus calme et silencieux, chose étonnante pour un hyperactif confirmé. Des sentiments nouveaux et contradictoire s'éveillait en lui et c'est pour cela qu'il avait appelé Scott qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son attitude. Il avait besoin d'une oreille prête à l'écouter et à le sortir du brouillard qu'était devenu son cœur et sa tête. Mais l'hyperactif avait peur des conclusions qui sortiraient de cette discussion.

Ce fût le bruit que fit sa fenêtre en s'ouvrant qui le sortie de ses pensés mais, qui l'enfonça encore plus profondément dans ces angoisses. Après l'avoir regardé un moment Scott entra dans la chambre et partit s'asseoir sur le lit sachant que quand son ami était dans cet état mieux valait attendre qu'il se calme pour réussir à tenir une conversation normal. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute Stiles finit par arrêter et se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la bouche mais se dégonfla et alla s,asseoir à côté du loup-garou et colla son épaule contre la sienne en recherche de contact réconfortant. Malgré l'attitude étrange de l'hyperactif, Scott ne pipa mot même si l'envie de prendre la parole devenait de plus en plus forte de minute en minute. Il fallu encore cinq minutes avant que Stiles ne réussisse à se calmer et prenne la parole.

- Merci.

- Je suis là pour sa.

- En faites je sais même pas pourquoi je stresse comme ça, c'est pas comme si j'avais une grande déclaration d'amour à faire. J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

- Parce qu'elle à déjà été ordonné?

- Je t'emmerde! Et puis moi j'ai quelque chose dans la tête. Pas comme certain, souffla-t-il pour lui même.

- Tu sais je t'entends même si tu souffles tes phrases.

- Stupides loup-garous.

- Aller assez rigolé, rentrons dans le vif du sujet.

- C'est à propos de Derek.

- J'en était sur!

- Scott, je m'abstiendrai de commentaire pour l'instant ok?

- Ouais désolé, continue.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Stiles entama ses explications.

- Je me suis rendu compte que depuis qu'il est partit il me manque plus que se qui devrait. Tu vois Peter disparaît et c'est la joie, Cora part en même temps que Derek et je m'en balance et pourtant c'est à elle que j'ai fait du bouche à bouche pas à l'autre grincheux.

- T'as embrassé Cora?!

- Non! Je l'ai réanimé lorsqu'on était dans l'ambulance et j'ai dit pas de commentaire.

- Oh sa va, je me tais.

Menaçant Scott du regard pour être sur qu'il ne recommence pas, quoique à bien y penser c'est complètement inutile qu'est-ce qu'un maigrichons comme lui pourrait contre un loup-garou, il reprit ces explications.

- Je ressens comme un vide, chaque fois que je fais quelque chose je me demande comment lui le ferait à ma place. Il me suit partout! Même dans ma chambre, je regarde ma porte et je me rappel la fois ou il m'y a plaqué. Je regarde ma chaise et je le vois avec un livre. Mon bureau je le vois torse nu à essayer mes t-shirts pour convaincre Danny de tracer un SMS et putain qu'il est bien foutu! Scott pourquoi il me manque autant?

- ...

- Scott?

Stiles ne recevant pas de réponse releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que le brun était rouge... même très rouge. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire une quelconque remarque Scott éclata de rire devant l'air indigné de Stiles.

- C'est cool mec, je me confis et tu te fou de ma gueule.

- Non c'est pas sa, je repensais au moment ou tu m'as dis que tu n'allais pas faire de déclaration d'amour.

- Et j'en ai pas faite.

- Stiles t'es amoureux de Derek.

- ... Quoi, Stiles s'écarte et lui tourne la tête pour regarder les yeux du lycaon. Mec t'as fumer, ou bu? Parce que pour me sortir une connerie comme sa faut pas être à jeun. Et puis moi qui croyait que les loup pouvaient pas être saoul...

Scott recule et va se coucher sur le dos au fond du lit côté mur.

- Tu viens de décrire tous se que j'ai ressentis lorsque Allison m'a laissé.

- ... Alors je suis amoureux?

- Il semblerait.

L'hyperactif se lève et recommence à faire les cents pas sous le regard compatissant de Scott.

- Mais pourquoi je tombe toujours amoureux des personnes qui ne m'aimeront jamais en retour?

- Il semblerait qu'on soit destiné à être malheureux en amour toi et moi.

- Tu semble le vivre plutôt bien toi ta rupture.

- Je t'ais toi.

Stiles stoppa sa marche et regarda son ami comme si c'étais le messie.

- C'est sa! Je t'ai toi! Pourquoi chercher l'amour alors que je t'ais toi?!

- Parce que je pourrais pas t'apporter autant qu'une ou un petit ami.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Pardon?

- Ben ouais, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être des meilleurs amis avec intérêts?

- Stiles tu ne serais pas entrain de sous-entendre qu'on coucherait ensemble?

- Exactement! On est déjà toujours ensemble alors je vois pas pourquoi rajouter plus de calinage à notre relation dérangerait.

- Mais... Tu parles sérieusement?

- Oui pourquoi? Tu veux pas, je te rebute?

- Non! C'est... Je sais pas, étrange non?

- Je trouve pas non, on n'a qu'a essayer maintenant on sera fixé.

- Quoi?

L'hyperactif monta sur son lit et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à être au-dessus de Scott. Il l'observa et le trouve mignon ainsi avec le rouge au joues. Il lui sourit puis apposa ses lèvres sur celle de son homonyme. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps, pas le genre dévastatrice mais plutôt le genre doux et agréable. Il lécha les lèvres de son vis à vis qui les ouvrit immédiatement et une dance timide et langoureuse débuta. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Stiles se recula et sourit à nouveau à Scott.

- Tu vois? Moi j'ai trouvé sa super, quoique moi j'ai pas vraiment d'autre expérience pour comparer et toi t'as peut-être trouvé sa décevant et...

-Non c'étais bien. Différent d'avec Allison mais c'étais tout aussi bon d'une certaine manière.

- Tu m'en vois ravi! Et tu trouve sa étrange?

- Bizarrement non.

- Et donc mon idée n'est pas si mauvaise que sa! Tu es d'accord?

Scott releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvre avant de reculer pour lui sourire.

- J'ai rien contre.

- Parfait, mettons là en pratique maintenant alors.

- Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble alors que ton père revient dans environ dix minutes?

- Qui a parlé de sexe? Moi je voulais juste de la tendresse pour m'endormir. T'es un pervers Scott McCall!

- Pff la ferme, t'es aussi pervers voir même plus que moi, puisque c'est toi qui à eux l'idée d'évoluer notre relation.

- Mais la différence entre moi et toi mon cher loup-garou est que je suis un génie alors que toi ton seul neurone se bat pour survivre dans le désert qu'est ta tête.

- Aller va te mettre en pyjamas t'as assez dit de bêtise pour aujourd'hui.

Après lui avoir tiré la langue Stiles consentit à descendre du lit et partit chercher un jogging pour dormir. Il se tourna vers Scott qui était toujours étendu sur le lit et commença à s'effeuiller sous le regard attentif de son meilleur ami avec avantage. Rendu en boxer, il posa ses main sur l'élastique puis fit mine de la descendre, et Scott une lueur de désir dans les yeux attendait avec avidité la descente du vêtement. Descente qui n'arriva jamais puisque Stiles éclata de rire et enfila le jogging par dessus son sous-vêtement.

- Je te l'avais dis, t'es qu'un pervers.

- Et toi un allumeur!

- Hahaha, tu vas pas dormir habillé si?

Scott détacha sa ceinture puis enleva son pantalon tout en restant couché se qui l'obligea à se cambrer devant un Stiles très intéressé. Ensuite il le balança à la tête de l'hyperactif en lui souriant.

- Et voilà. Maintenant viens te coucher, je suis crevé.

- Oui Chef!

Avant de monter dans son lit il tira la couverture d'un coup sec pour la délogée de sous Scott puis, se coucha collé à son ami.

- Bonne nuit.

- Ouais bonne nuit et évite de me violer pendant mon sommeil pervers, ricana Stiles.

- Imbécile.

Voyant que l'hyperactif allait encore répliquer, il l'embrassa au grand plaisir de Stiles qui approfondit le baiser sans attendre. Puis, le baiser cessa et ils se recouchèrent l'un contre l'autre en fermant les yeux heureux malgré qu'il ne soit pas avec la personne dont leurs cœur se languit.

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong> Et voilà la fin cher camarade! J'espère que vous aurez aimé :D <strong>

**J'ai peut-être l'intention de faire un Sterek en écrivant la suite de cette fiction puisque Derek revient finalement :) **

**Donner moi votre avis, vous gêner pas pour me dire de pas faire une suite xD**

**Et je vais peut-être écrire une version lemon, dîtes moi si vous êtes intéresser.**

**Je sais sa fais beaucoup de peut-être mais je suis comme sa^^**

**Les reviews sont plus que bienvenue!**

**À la prochaine dans une autre fiction.**


End file.
